gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sultan RS
The Sultan RS is a highly modified and sporty variant of the Sultan in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description Design The Sultan RS is a high-performance two-door coupe variant of the Sultan, itself based on the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution V with minor influences (eg, the roof) from the 1998-2004 Lexus IS; although neither real-life vehicle has a two-door coupe configuration, their influence remains obvious in the RS. The customizations of the RS are reminiscent of a stock Subaru Impreza WRX STI, which is usually sold with sports body kits as standard. The car could also be emulating a HKS Track Attack Altezza (although there are no evident cues). According to the rocker covers on the engine, as well as the model marque on the trunk, it has a 3.5L Twin Turbo powerplant. The car utilizes an AWD drivetrain. It also comes with a carbon fiber hood, roll cage, side exit large-bore exhaust, racing rims, and low-profile tires. Some also have a carbon fiber trunk lid, hood scoop, and metallic paint. This vehicle comes fitted with a high pressure blowoff valve which results in a hissing sound after every gear shift. It also produces a lot of turbo lag because of the high power of the turbo. The exhaust note of this car is similar to that of the Impreza. The car is available in several colors, although carbon fiber components (such as the hood) are always colored black. Variants There are two physical variants: one has a hood scoop, and one does not. There is no apparent difference in performance between the two. Performance The RS' top speed is the seventh-fastest at the lower end of the game's high-performance vehicles (at 160 km/h (100 mph)), however its acceleration is the fastest of any car in the game, and its handling is excellent. The Sultan RS is clearly a sports car tuned for asphalt racing, with hard suspension and low profile tires, making it difficult to drive off road, or on wet or uneven roads. It lacks ABS as is customary with many ultra-lightweight track cars. The brakes are powerful, bringing the vehicle from its top speed to a standstill complete stop in very short distances (unlike other sports cars). The exhaust system of the Sultan RS is prone to letting unburnt fuel explode in flames from the sidepipes during throttle liftoff after high revving, a trait common to only the most powerful cars in the game. The RS is also equipped with a blowoff valve on the turbo which causes a whipping/hissing sound when the throttle is released. In GTA IV's multiplayer Races, many players favour the Sultan RS as the best in the Sports Car category. The Coquette, also classed as a sports car, has superior top speed and braking, but slightly slower acceleration to the Sultan RS. Trivia * Driving the Sultan RS around often results in the rare Sentinel XS STD spawning more frequently. * The Sultan RS has GPS navigation, complete with spoken directions, which is unusual in what seems to be a stripped down, lightweight race car. * This vehicle can be sold to Stevie, fetching $2500. * The Sultan RS in GTA IV beta had a green and blue two tone color, a roots-type supercharger/blower with a bug catcher and a different spoiler. It can be seen in-game at the mini vendor stands around the city: use the sniper rifle to zoom in on the magazines. This beta Sultan RS can also be seen on the television screens inside the Stretch. * In Grand Theft Auto IV, the two default radio stations in the Sultan RS are Electro-Choc and Radio Broker. * In The Ballad of Gay Tony, it as a frequently used car to transport/protect drugs in the Drug Wars. Many of these have a unique paintjob which is only available at that time. * Frankie Gallo or Phil Bell probably own the Sultan RS, because it's behind their mansion. Locations *Parked in the bushes behind the garage of a run-down mansion in Westdyke, Alderney; the mansion is located at the end of a dirt road, at one of the northernmost points of the island. *Can appear if player is driving a Super GT. *Only appears in traffic when the player is already driving one. *Sometimes seen competing in Brucie's races, however stealing a competitor's car will end the race and count as a loss to the player. Fortunately the presence of this RS may cause others to spawn in traffic on the way to the race, during it, or immediately after. *In The Ballad Of Gay Tony a unique purple- blue one is used in some of the Drug War missions driven by the Korean Mob *In The Ballad of Gay Tony another unique Sultan RS is used in Drug wars it is black with a tanish- white roof and black hood. }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Sports Cars Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Customized Vehicles